zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Xykeb Zraliv/Part 1
The beginning The game starts with Link walking up to the Triforce and the godesses asking him to accept their quest. He is warped to a field and no music is playing for some reason. Go north to find Impa, who is being terrorized. She seems a bit off-color, but she says that you must be a hero because of the triangle on your hand. Go north and then west to a rock that also has a triangle on it. Impa asks you to move it. She's acting awfully suspicious. Do it anyway. Go north twice and talk to all the animals. Then talk to the red one that's lying down and it will move. Go near Nayru and a cutscene will ensue. Ralph will talk to you and say that they won't need you. Jerk. Just kidding, Ralph's awesome. Impa will start cackling. Apparently she was possessed by the main antagonist, Veran, and you just helped her get to Nayru by moving the rock. Nice job, genius. She possesses Nayru and goes to a time portal, disappearing. Ralph goes running off after her. Impa wakes up and gives you the Wooden Sword (aka stick). Go south three times, then slash the grass and go west. Lynna City Go north and enter the building. Talk to the man inside and he will give you the L-1 Ring Box. You can carry one ring with it. He will also give you a ring and appraise it for free. It is the Friendship Ring and is utterly useless in every way. Never use it. Never. Go north and enter the cave. Go north four times and talk to the Maku Tree. She will then start turning different colors. Oooooh, pretty......er, I mean, how terrible. She then disappears. The world is now pretty much screwed. Go east and Ralph will talk to you and go through the time portal. Follow him. Lynna Village Go south, then west into Lynna Village. Go south, west 3 times, south 3 times, east, and talk to the guy here. He'll let you in the tower. Go north and inside. Go east, north, and west. Go to the southern man reading a clipboard. He will give you the Shovel. Dig back to the entrance and leave. Go south and dig to Piece of Heart #1/12. Go back to where you entered Lynna Village and dig to the cave. Enter. Maku Path Go north and push the block up. Go north again. Push the middle block either right or left. Then go east. Kill the enemies and go north. Push the block up, then go right. Follow the path until you reach two blocks. Push the left one up and the right one right. Step on the switch. Go back to the entrance of this room and this time, go left. Follow the path until you reach a chest containing a Small Key. Go back south, then west twice. Go to the right side of the left set of blocks and push the middle one left. Push the higher one up. Go left and push another block left. Step on the switch. Don't go north yet. Do the mirror image on the other side and a staircase will appear. Go down and get the rupee for 30 rupees. Go back up and go north. Kill the Stalfos. Go to the blocks in the northwest corner and push the southwestern one up. Go to the other side and push the southernmost block left. Grab Piece of Heart #2/12. Push the block on the other side of the room and go east. Then go north up the stairs. The Maku Tree Kill the Moblins that are terrorizing the Maku Tree. She'll talk about how she'll help you in the future and opens the gate. As you leave, she says what is debatably the creepiest line in the entire game: "When I grow up, I'm going to be your bride!" OMG YOU'RE ENGAGED TO A TREE HOW WRONG IS THAT?! Now that I think about it, the situation with Ruto wasn't much better...but at least she was humanoid. This is just...........*ahem*, moving along. Go into the time portal. Lynna City Go north and talk to the Maku Tree. Scarily enough, she's under the impression that you agreed to marry her. o_O In fact, she even has a quote that you supposedly said. OMG AND SHE GOES ON AND ONE ABOUT IT. WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME SUFFER, NINTENDO??!?!!!. Whatever. She says some stuff about Veran that you don't really need to know and then she tries to trick you into havig her repeat it. Don't be fooled. Select no and she'll give you the Seed Satchel. She also tells you to go to Yoll Graveyard. That's got to be the first useful thing she's said all day. Go south and burn the tree to the east. HAHAHAHA FIRE IS PRETTY. Er, I mean, it sucks for the tree but it must be done. Go east and open a chest for 30 rupees. Go west twice. Go inside the building here. There's a woman holding a baby and guy dancing around. Evidently the kid's just been born. Talk to the mother and she'll ask you what to name him. Personally I like to name him Ganon, but that's just me :P Now leave and go south twice, then east. There's a building here that's conveniently labeled SHOP. Hm, I wonder if it's a shop? Go inside to find out that, amazingly, it is. Buy a Wooden Shield (it's that shield-looking gizmo that's priced at 30 rupees). Leave. Go east, north, east, and south. Burn down the tree and go east again. Yoll Graveyard Burn another tree and go east. Go south and then west to find some kids babbling about a grave and a ghost. Noobs. Go south, then east twice. Burn the southern tree and go down the stairs. Light the torches and grab the Graveyard Key. Go west twice, north, east, then north twice and unlock the gate. Go east, then south three times and into the building here that is obviously going to be bigger on the inside than on the outside. Level 1: Spirit's Grave Getting to the miniboss Go east and kill the enemies. Push the lowest block right. Go north and push the colored block onto the black square between the torches. Go east, then north. Kill the Ghini and a small key will fall from the ceiling. Grab it, then head west. Push the block, then go south. Go up the stairs and south again. Open the chest for the Dungeon Map. Jump off the ledge, push the bottom block to the right, and go north. Push the block as you did before. Go north. Push the block, then go west and open a chest for the Compass. Place an Ember Seed on the west wall to reveal a hidden doorway. Step on a switch and open a chest for a Seed Ring. Go east, push the block, and go north. Push the southern block north, then go along a path to a chest. Open it for a small key. Go west. Push the southernmost block west, then push the one above it north. Go along a path and go east, then north. Push the middle block north. Then push the blocks to your left and right west and east, respectively. Then push the northernmost blocks north. Go up the staircases on the left and right sides and press switces. Step on the moving platform and open the chest for a small key. Then go south, west, and north. Step on a moving platform and ride it to an area to the east. Push the block here east. Go along a path until you reach a switch, then press it and open the chest that appears for a Gasha Seed. Continue along the path until you reach a ledge. When the moving platform goes next to the ledge, jump off. This time, take the passage to the west. Go south. Miniboss: Giant Ghini This miniboss fight is simple. The Giant Ghini will move randomly around the room as the Mini Ghinis fly toward you and attempt to slow you down. You take damage if you touch the Giant Ghini. Simply kill the Mini Ghinis (a single slash will defeat them) and then start slashing the Giant Ghini. After several hits, it will die. Getting the Power Bracelet Go west, then south. Push the blocks to the right and left south. Push the middle block to the right or left. Go south again. Go around a wall, then go north. Light the torches to make a staircase appear. Go down and grab the Power Bracelet. Getting to the boss Go back up the ladder. Go south, then pick up the pots in your way and open a chest for a Seed Ring. Go south. Push the pot onto the switch and go east. Grab the pot in front of the chest and open said chest for the Boss Key. Go east and into the portal. Go north twice, then west. Boss: Pumpkin Head This boss is presented as a jack-o'-lantern wearing a robe. I'm so scared. Anyway, slash it a few times until its body gives away. Use the Power Bracelet to grab the head, then throw it at the spirit that comes out (if you miss, you can just slash it). Repeat until it dies. Grab Heart Container #1/8. Go north and grab the Eternal Spirit. Category:Walkthroughs